This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Committee is composed of the following scientists: 1) Henri Brunengraber, M.D., Ph.D., Case Western Reserve University, 2) Arnaud Comment, Ph.D., Ecole Polytechnique Federale de Lausanne, 3) John Gore, Ph.D., Vanderbilt University, 4) Robert Lenkinski, Ph.D., Harvard University (Chair), 5) Robert Gillies, Moffitt Cancer Center This year the Committe met in Dallas on Friday, May 21, 2009.